Differences
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: They're different, but the same. He can't speak. She can't hear. A match made in heaven? It doesn't even matter to them. At least they've finally found someone who doesn't hate them... someone who understands. Tommy/OC Rating may go up, not sure yet
1. Chapter 1

**Dislcaimerrrr: Me no own Texas Chainsaw Massacre. But BOY HOWDY do I wish I did. I own Madison and the story idea, though I have honestly NO idea where it came from...**

**Hope you enjoy though! :D**

* * *

><p>Nobody could really say for sure when Madison actually became a part of the Hewitt family. Everyone just knew it had been a long, long time.<p>

Hoyt had brought this scrawny young woman home one day. He'd been dragging her by the arm, quite obviously bruising her. Said she'd been wandering around the gas station, up to no good. She seemed confused though, like she didn't know what was going on. She didn't look at people's eyes when they talked to her, really; she focused on their lips instead. Some people might take offense at lack of eye contact, but the Hewitts didn't care one way or the other. She did smile quite a bit though.

Hoyt had thrown her down on the couch, told her not to move, and then went to go find Luda Mae. And for the most part, she didn't move a muscle. Well, until Tommy came in, of course.

Tommy had come up from the basement, having just done a few straight hours of butchering. He was tired, he was hot, and he knew he probably ought to change into a clean shirt and throw this bloody one in the laundry pile, but all he wanted to do was sleep for a bit - maybe till dinner. And being Tommy Hewitt and knowing his house so very well, his eyes were closed before he even reached the couch.

He simply dropped down, and his head landed on the girl's lap. He didn't even notice her until he opened his eyes, as some people do when trying to fall asleep. He had planned on staring at the ceiling, trying to find pictures in the ridges and bumps, because that usually put him to sleep. But instead he was met with the face of a young woman who was staring down at him with wide green eyes, reddish orange hair reaching down and tickling his cheek, and a somewhat unnervingly cheerful smile on her face. "H-a-a-a-y-y-a-a," she greeted haltingly, as if unsure of the words coming from her mouth. **(1)**

Tommy became frightened, and immediately sat up. He pushed the woman to the floor, and began to holler gibberish, yelling for Luda Mae or Hoyt or anybody. He jumped up and ran for the kitchen, which was where Hoyt had headed and obviously where Luda Mae was.

Tommy finally got Luda Mae and brought her into the room, and Luda Mae meanwhile was trying to get him to calm down. Tommy pointed at the girl, who was still on the floor. Luda Mae tried shouting "Get up, girl!" at her, but it didn't seem to affect her much, if at all. She just stared at Luda Mae and smiled, then waved up at Tommy.

Luda Mae knelt down to the girl and clapped loudly, right by her ear. Both Hoyt and Tommy jumped in surprise, but the girl didn't seem to even notice, just kept on smiling. "I guess she can't hear us," Luda Mae sighed. She pointed a finger at Tommy. "Boy, you get a pen 'n' some paper. Maybe she can write for us."

When Tommy got back, Luda Mae wrote in the notepad first, asking if the girl could hear. The girl looked at it, then shook her head no. Luda Mae then "asked" what the girl's name was. The girl took the pen and wrote "_Madison_".

The whole process continued this way for quite a while. They discovered that the girl, Madison, had lived in an orphanage for a long time. When she turned eighteen she'd been kicked out. She'd since been wandering around Travis County, looking for a job. She'd had some, but nobody kept a deaf girl too long on account of most people assumed she was dumb when she didn't answer their questions or laugh at their jokes. Apparently she'd been doing this for about five years, as she was twenty-three now.

"Madison," Luda Mae said with a nod. She tapped her on the shoulder and gestured to each member of the family, introducing them to Madison via the notebook. Herself, then Monty, Hoyt, and finally Tommy.

Madison gave them each a sign-language name, made up from her own special sign language. For Luda Mae, it was her hand pressed to her heart, then she hugged herself. For Monty, she poked herself in the head and then mimed using a cane. For Hoyt, she made believe she was shooting a gun (everyone laughed at that). And for Tommy, she tapped both sets of her index and middle fingers together three times (switching direction each time), then tapped her heart like she'd done for Luda Mae. Then she gave them the sign for her name - drag a finger across the top of the chest, then use the index finger and pinky to tap each cheek at the same time.

At last everything settled down a bit, and Madison was sitting quite comfortably on the couch with Tommy. She was leaning against his shoulder, half asleep, and both her hands rested on his leg closest to her. After a few minutes, Tommy reached over and placed one of his hands on top of hers. He was delighted that she didn't recoil at his touch, and in fact she wrapped her fingers tighter around his.

Nobody knew how long ago that had been, but that was how Madison entered their family and became Madison Gracie Hewitt.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) - She's trying to say "Hiya" but she can't hear herself soooo... yah... XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Also, if you read my other Tommy story, I'll update soon, PROMISE. And I'll update faster if this one gets reviews. LOL**

**Thanks! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Luda Mae usually had Madison in the kitchen with her, helping to cook. The young woman didn't seem the least bit disturbed about what they were cooking, and in fact she confessed to having tried it once before. When Luda Mae had asked if she'd liked it, Madison replied yes, but she'd kept it to herself for fear of being called a lunatic. Luda Mae asked how that situation had come about, that she'd eaten human flesh, and Madison just shrugged, but there was a tight look on her face then; that meant she didn't want to talk about it. So they all dropped it, nobody asked again.

It was mid-morning, and the two were busy cooking. Madison was happily frying up the meat, and since she couldn't hear when it was ready, shead to watch it real careful. But Luda Mae had noticed her eyes wandering to the window, to look out in the field where Hoyt and Tommy were working today. So she figured she'd cut the girl a break... and some more interaction with Tommy.

"Madison dear," she called out of habit, even though she knew Madison couldn't hear her. She took the woman's shoulder and turned her around to face her so she could see. "Why don't you go out and see if Hoyt and Thomas would like something to drink?" she asked while simultaneously signing this for her as all members of the family did. She handed the younger girl a large pitcher of ice water. "Take this out to them. Feel free to pour it over them too, if they'd like."

Madison nodded happily, then signed back that she would be very careful not to get them too wet.

"Aw, don't you worry about that." Luda Mae winked, pushing some bangs out of Madison's face. "Sun'll dry it up soon anyway."

Madison gave a vigorous round of nodding, then ran out the screen door to the fields.

She finally reached where Hoyt and Tommy were working, and then stood in front of them a moment, just grinning. They both looked at each other, then Tommy blew out a puff of air, about a hair away from a stifled laugh, and signed to Madison, asking if she was alright. He also asked if perhaps the heat had gotten to her and shouldn't she be inside?

"_Uh-uh, uh-uh,"_ Madison answered in sign language, after putting the pitcher down so her hands were free. _"Miss Mae sent me to see if you were thirsty."_ She picked the jug back up and gestured to it, which was her way of asking if they wanted a drink.

Tommy nodded, looking somewhat relieved, and took it when she offered it to him. He took a big gulp from it, some of it spilling down the front of his shirt. He held it away and handed it to Hoyt, wiping off his mouth rather sheepishly.

Madison giggled and stepped forward, brandishing a handkerchief from her pocket. _"Lemme help,"_ she signed, wagging her finger back and forth. That was the general sign when someone was doing something the wrong way or someone wanted to offer help - usually to Tommy, but sometimes to Madison too, since she had trouble with things as well. She stood on her very tiptoes, which still wasn't quite enough to bring her up to Tommy's eye level, and dabbed at his face, soaking up the extra water.

Tommy smiled at her and touched her face, brushing back some hair. _"Thanks, Madison."_

She leaned in closer, smiling right back at him. _"No problem, Tommy."_

He leaned down, and had raised his hands up. He was about to say something else in sign language...

... But then the whole damn pitcher of water was dumped over the both of them.

Madison began to scream bloody murder, jumping and running in circles around Tommy. She started shrieking, "Hoy! Hoy!" over and over, probably cussing Hoyt out in her mind. She was also frantically smacking at her back and chest.

When Tommy finally decided to stop staring at her, he grabbed her by the arm and reached a hand up her back. She reached her own hand down the front of her shirt, trying her best to calm down. After a moment they both pulled out several ice cubes, which had been what had made her scream.

"M... M-oh-tha..." Madison muttered, trembling with anger and cold.

Meanwhile Hoyt was laughing like a madman. "You two! You shoulda seen the looks on yer pansy faces!" He pointed at Tommy. "I-I mean, yers is the same as always, Tommy, but hell! Girl, you was yellin' like you was in the basement! Hoo, boy, what a hoot!"

Madison ran forward to just take a swing at him, but Tommy stopped her before she even accomplished anything. He grabbed her wrist first, then wrapped his arms around her waist. She was still kicking as he lifted her up and put her over his shoulder. He shot a look at Hoyt and then started carrying her back to the house.

She punched at his back, her feet digging into his chest as well. "Dahn!" she cried, which was her way of telling him to put her down. If she wasn't being carried she certainly would have been signing all this, but she settled for screaming near unintelligibly at him. "Dahn, Tomma, dahn!"

He grunted, shifting her around. "Uh-uh." Which was the only real English he could speak, which meant no. Under any and all circumstances, if Tommy said no, you _didn't_ argue with him.

Madison went limp over his shoulder, but rubbed his back. "Wa... ware ya ta-ak-an-a m-a?" she mumbled, shoving her hands up the bottom of his shirt and trying to tickle him into letting her down.

Tommy didn't answer, simply making a clicking sound with his tongue. That just meant he _really_ wanted her to be quiet. It was basically his equivalent of Hoyt's "Shut the hell up".

Madison mumbled something nobody would have been able to understand anyway, and leaned farther over Tommy's shoulder. She pressed her lips to the bare skin exposed by the collar of his shirt sagging down, and blew a raspberry. She then sat back to watch his reaction.

Tommy stopped when he was nearly to the door, and groaned in annoyance. If Madison could have seen his face, she'd know he was thoroughly disgusted by her antics. So in response, he reached his free hand over and grabbed her calf, squeezing almost as tight as he could. He wasn't trying to hurt her; he never meant to. He just wanted to discipline her a little... she'd never had any discipline growing up, so sometimes he had to let her know her behavior wasn't acceptable in their household.

Madison began to shriek again, resuming her using his back as a punching bag and his chest as a springboard. "Dahn, dahn, _daaaaaaahn_!"

Tommy released her leg and used his hip to bump the door open. He had to bend just slightly to get inside, but drew up to his normal height once he was in. He glanced over at Luda Mae, who was giving him the most confused look, probably trying to find the words to ask what the hell was going on with Madison. He simply raised his hand in greeting and continued into the living room.

Luda Mae sighed before beginning to laugh, pressing a hand to her forehead in utter disbelief. "Madison... what is Tommy gonna do with you...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's so short! It's not too much shorter, maybe a paragraph shorter than it should be. But it seemed like a good place to end it! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tommy peeked into the living room, where Madison was happily reading one of her new books. He'd figured out early on that Madison loved reading, and she'd exhausted all the books in the house - twice. She would sit down beside him after dinner and start talking to him (well, signing) about a book, discussing about the characters and how amazing the plot was - or how it just incredibly sucked - and he would have no idea what she was talking about. He was horrible at reading, and therefore didn't read much; so he didn't know most of the characters she was talking about. Mostly he would just agree with her; nod and smile, then pull her into a hug to make her forget they'd even been talking about reading in the first place.<p>

He walked in and sat down beside her, and waited for a moment. Sometimes she got so into her book that she seriously just tuned everything else out, and this appeared to be one of those times. He reached over and closed her book with just one hand, and leaned down to press his forehead to hers. He'd _also_ figured out that doing that would make her smile and push him away lightly, but at the same time it distracted her from the book.

"_What is it, Tommy?"_ she asked, pushing him away as usual. She took her book and placed it on the end table.

"_Mama wants us to come down to the store,"_ he answered, holding up the keys to Monty's truck. _"Said she needs our help for something. Uncle Monty's asleep, and I'm driving."_

A grin just about split Madison's face, and she jumped up from the couch. She tapped Tommy on the shoulder before signing, _"I call shotgun!"_ and running outside.

Tommy suppressed a laugh and quickly followed her, shuffling to find the right key. She was already in the front seat by the time he got there. She'd strapped her seatbelt on, and he felt proud as he climbed in. She hadn't been able to do that when she first got here; the very first time she'd ridden in the truck he'd had to help her do that. He remembered how frustrated she'd gotten when she couldn't get it right; she'd just jumped out of the truck and laid on the ground crying. She had come a long way from then, and he was proud to have helped.

He started up the truck and began to drive, albeit a little recklessly. He wasn't as good a driver as Hoyt, but there weren't many people on these streets anymore so it wasn't much an issue. At least he didn't have to worry about causing an accident.

Madison tapped him on the shoulder. _"What do you think Miss Mae needs us for?"_

He shrugged. _"I dunno, maybe it's-"_

"Tomma!" Madison suddenly shrieked, reaching over and grabbing the wheel with both hands. In doing so, her chest was pushing up on his and she was just about in his lap.

Tommy felt a heat under the mask he was wearing, and pulled away, leaning back to give her some room. What was she...? He snapped his eyes up and saw that she was trying to steer them back onto the road. He blinked and furrowed his eyebrows, but then realized it must have happened when he'd let go of the wheel to answer her. Whoops.

He took the wheel back and turned it, getting them back onto the road. They both flew up in their seats as the wheels passed over the bump that was the boundary between the road and the grass. He leaned forward again, taking a deep breath and concentrating on looking ahead, and then he heard Madison giggling.

He glanced over just slightly and saw that she had an arm over her eyes and forehead and she was trying to hold back a round of all-out laughter. A few seconds later, he felt her smack him on the back of the head, but she was still laughing.

He grinned and nudged her shoulder with his own. This was... nice. He'd finally found someone he could be with like this. Like _this_. Just smiling, laughing, joking with each other and saying "oh, you idiot!" without really meaning it, or saying it in a mean way, just so that the other person could say "oh, well you're a bigger one!" and they could laugh at themselves.

She wasn't like the others. She didn't give him a smirk while calling him stupid, like she really wanted him to believe her; she grinned and winked, like she wanted him to call her stupid back. She'd never raised a hand to him, even though he may have to her at times. She didn't care, because she didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to hurt her either, he tried so hard not to.

He pulled into an empty parking space by Last Chance, and got out. He went to motion to Madison that she could as well, but she was already out and running into the gas station. He sighed and shook his head, but he was still smiling. He looked over at the rest of the lot, and saw a car he didn't recognize. A more sinister smile overtook his lips as he realized now what Luda Mae had called them down for.

She just needed a little help making dinner, that was all.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN. ^^ Reviews would be nice. Let me use an analogy; reviews are to me as people are to Tommy.<strong>

**Tommy: *babble* (Translation: "You just had to go there, didn't you?") *stalks off***

**Me: Wait come back! *runs after him* YOU'RE MY MUSE, DAMN IT ALL TO FREDDY!**

**Freddy: Don't go dragging me into this, babe.**


End file.
